


Сопротивляешься своему хозяину?

by su27s, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Imprisonment, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/su27s/pseuds/su27s, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Работа является иллюстрацией к фику, который мы выложим на рейтинг. Stay tuned!
Relationships: Eleena Daru/Darth Malgus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Сопротивляешься своему хозяину?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [aconitum variegatum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589348) by [li_anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna), [WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021). 



> Работа является иллюстрацией к фику, который мы выложим на рейтинг. Stay tuned!

[ ](https://imgur.com/gp8gpog.png)


End file.
